Of Broken Bones and Healing
by AnimationNut
Summary: Shaken by the fight that left Anne with a broken arm, Hop Pop sets out to heal the girl's injury. Anne deals with the guilt of helping the toads harass the townspeople and Hop Pop struggles with the fact that he had been unable to protect her. In the resulting 24 hours, there's a lot of healing.


**I do not own Amphibia.**

* * *

**Of Broken Bones and Healing**

The spike-adorned club seemed to move in slow motion.

Hop Pop could do nothing more than thrash helplessly, trapped in the iron-clad grip of the toad restraining him. Polly's shriek was quickly drowned out by Anne's scream of agony as the club made contact with her arm.

The surrounding frogs gave a horrified gasp as the girl fell to the mud, clutching her arm to her chest and tears of pain pricking the corners of her eyes. She stayed on the ground, the fierce defiance not leaving her expression even as Fens and Bog stood over her.

For a moment, no one could move.

But the spell of terror was broken by a clump of mud sailing through the air and smacking Bog in the face. Sprig charged through the bushes with fury on his features and his slingshot clutched in his hand. The townspeople immediately rallied around him and, seeing that this particular battle was lost, the toads surrendered.

Mires released his grip and Hop Pop sprinted over to where Sprig was easing Anne off the ground. "Hey," she greeted with a weak smile. "What took you so long?"

The tension in Hop Pop's shoulders eased ever so slightly. If she was sassing, it meant she was okay.

"Sorry," said Sprig with an apologetic smile. "Got tied up."

Toadstool stumbled through the bushes, panting with exhaustion. Sprig immediately turned on him and pointed an accusing finger. "Arrest that toad! He stole the town's money and was keeping it all to himself!"

"Seriously?" exclaimed Anne as the gathered frogs gasped in disbelief.

"Yup! I saw him! He's keeping the stolen taxes in his new statue!"

Bog turned to Toadstool with narrowed eyes. "Is this true?"

"Absolutely not!" said Toadstool immediately. "This boy is full of lies!"

"No he ain't!" growled Hop Pop. "The only one full of lies 'round here is yew!"

"I'll show you," said Sprig determinedly.

Fens and Mire looked at Bog, waiting for their next course of action. Though Bog wanted nothing more than to finish his business with the strange, traitorous creature, they were outnumbered. And if what the runt said was true than they were obligated to investigate.

"Fine," said Bog grudgingly. When the mayor started to creep away, Bog snarled, "_You _can follow us. If the boy is truly lying, then you have nothing to worry about."

Toadstool gave a rigid nod and reluctantly fell into step behind his fellow toads. Slowly they all began to follow after Sprig towards the center of town. Anne struggled to get to her feet, gasping as her arm exploded with agony.

"Don't move, Anne!" said Hop Pop anxiously, putting his hands against her side to steady her. "We gotta get yew fixed up."

"Later," said Anne firmly. "I wanna see."

"Anne, yew need to rest and recover right now—"

"I wanna be there. I wanna be there when they realize that I was right."

Hop Pop studied her expression. Determination shone in her eyes even as her forehead creased with pain. This was important to her, and even though Hop Pop wanted nothing more than to hustle her home and treat her injury, it would have to wait a little longer.

"All right, Anne. Let's go."

Hop Pop moved to Anne's good arm and helped push her to her feet. Polly hopped onto Anne's head and gave her bouncy, thick curls a hug. "You were so awesome!" she cried. "You were all wham and bam!"

"Yeah, and then I got bammed," she muttered, grimacing as she cradled her throbbing arm against her chest. "Ow…I think Fens broke something."

Hop Pop's heart stuttered for a moment in his chest. "I can look at it now."

"No, no, I'm okay. I can wait. C'mon."

She broke into a jog to catch up with the others. Hop Pop hastily hurried after her. "For frog's sake, Anne, take it easy!"

They arrived in town square where the others were already clustered around the stone statue of Toadstool. Even though Anne towered over them the frogs quickly parted to let her to the front. She whispered her thanks and watched with attentive eyes as Bog slammed his hammer into the butt of the statue. Copper coins spilled to the ground and Bog turned furious eyes onto the mayor, who frantically tried to backtrack.

"That jerk," Anne said quietly. "What's his problem?"

"Greed and dishonesty," said Hop Pop with a scowl. "That scoundrel. Willing to risk the livelihood of the frogs he's supposed to be helpin'."

"Lemme at him!" said Polly, raising her tiny arms and making boxing motions. "I'll take him down!"

"I think the others are already on it," said Anne in amusement, watching as the townspeople surged forwards and started chucking food at the corrupt mayor. "Dang, I wish they hadn't busted my throwing arm."

"Let's go patch yew up."

"Aw, Hop Pop, can't we stay a bit longer? I wanna see Mayor Toadstool get hit in the face with a turnip."

"Now, Anne," said Hop Pop sharply. He grabbed Anne's good hand and started tugging her in the direction of the farm.

Anne cast a glance over her shoulder and furrowed her brow. "What about their stuff? Bog still has it."

"The toads will give it back. All they want is the money. If they have it, they won't have any need for the stolen property."

"But what if they don't?"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

The group paused on the path so Sprig could catch up. "Took yew long enough, boy," said Hop Pop.

"Sorry. I had to stick around to see Mayor Toadstool get nailed in the face. Someone hit him with a turnip!" said Sprig with a cackle.

"Aw, man!" groaned Anne. "Hop Pop!"

"Never yew mind. We can't be wastin' anymore time. Gotta get yer arm fixed up."

"Did the toads say anything?" Anne asked Sprig.

"Yeah. They're gonna give everyone their stuff back tomorrow morning."

Hop Pop gave Anne a pointed glance. "Maybe one day you'll start listenin' to me."

"Maybe one day," said Anne innocently.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sprig in concern. He studied Anne's arm and flinched when he saw the awkward bend in her elbow. "Um…your arm isn't supposed to be able to do that, right?"

"Definitely not," said Anne with a grimace. "It's killing me."

"Of course it is," said Hop Pop in exasperation. "Gettin' hit with a club ain't gonna leave yew with just a bruise."

They reached the farm and Hop Pop led Anne inside. He guided her to the couch and she carefully lowered to the cushions, cradling her arm gingerly against her chest. As Hop Pop walked into his office, Anne was suddenly struck by the realization that she hadn't seen a single hospital in Wartwood since her arrival.

Apprehension immediately swelled within her. "When you guys get hurt or sick who takes care of you?"

Sprig exchanged a glance with a Polly, who was still perched on Anne's head. "Hop Pop," he said in bemusement.

"Duh," added Polly.

"Don't you guys have doctors or nurses?" she asked a bit desperately. She only got blank stares in return. "Oh crud," she muttered frantically.

Hop Pop returned with a beaten old brown bag. "All right Anne, let's take a look."

Anne jumped to her feet. "You know what, I'm feeling much better," she said with fake cheer. "Must just be a sprain. I'm gonna go lie down—"

"_Sit._"

The strict command immediately caused her to drop back down to the couch. Her eyes strayed nervously to the bag and Hop Pop did not miss her anxiety. In a gentler tone he asked, "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"It's just that…back home, we have people who do these kinds of things," explained Anne. "Doctors and nurses who work in a building called a hospital. Their whole job is to take care of people who are sick or injured. There are machines and medicines to help. You guys don't have any of that."

"We don't," agreed Hop Pop. "But that doesn't mean we have nothin'. It may just be not what yer used to."

"Hop Pop is the best healer in town!" said Polly proudly.

"Yeah," piped up Sprig. "You don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared," said Anne quickly. "Just nervous."

"Do yew trust me, Anne?"

"Of course I do."

The answer was quick and instantaneous and Hop Pop smiled. "Then let me take care of yew."

Anne let out a slow, deep breath and gave a nod. Hop Pop put on some gloves and dipped his fingers into a small clay pot. A clear gel stuck to the glove and he said, "This is gonna hurt a bit."

He carefully took Anne's injured arm with one hand and began massaging the gel into her skin. Anne let out a yelp as his ministrations aggravated the broken bone and tears sprang to her eyes. "Ow ow ow ow! Oh man this sucks!"

"I got you!" Sprig grabbed hold of her hand. "Feel free to squeeze it when—" He let out a squeak when Anne's fingers immediately tightened around his. "Um, maybe not that hard. Losing feeling!"

"And my arm is dying!" hissed Anne, her head falling back to rest against the wall. "So deal with it and help share my pain!"

"Almost done," promised Hop Pop. "There."

A thin coating of gel glistened on her dark skin. Immediately the pain vanished and was replaced with a numb sensation. Anne hesitantly shifted her arm to the side, but didn't feel a thing. "Whoa. What is that stuff?"

"Paralyzing gel," informed Hop Pop, snapping off his gloves. "It causes yew to lose all feelin'."

"But the feeling will come back, right?" pressed Anne.

"Of course it will. Yew just gotta wait a few hours. Now let me set that bone so it doesn't heal funny. Don't want yew becomin' Crooked Anne."

Sprig and Polly burst into laughter and Anne rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny."

Hop Pop removed a sling and another clay container from his bag. He put on a new pair of gloves and Anne squinted at the seemingly small sack. "Wait, how big is that thing?"

"About as big as yer backpack, I reckon."

"Touché."

Hop Pop began to rub a thick white paste across her arm, carefully positioning the limb so it was cradled against her chest. "What is this?" asked Anne, wrinkling her nose. "It smells like boogers."

"It is boogers," said Sprig cheerfully. "The bugs in the forest have a lot of healing capabilities!"

"This is disgusting," said Anne with a gag. "Why are you putting bug boogies on my arm?"

"When exposed to air the slime hardens," explained Hop Pop. "It'll create a cast that'll keep yer bone supported until it heals."

"Haven't you guys ever heard of plaster or fiberglass?"

"What?" asked Hop Pop in confusion.

"Never mind."

When he was satisfied that Anne's arm was liberally coated in the substance Hop Pop jumped onto the edge of the couch so he could fasten a sling around Anne's neck. "This will help yew keep it supported."

"What's this made out of? Actually, I don't want to know."

"It's just cotton," said Polly in amusement.

"I'd be more relieved if I didn't currently have boogers drying on my arm," said Anne flatly.

"Oh, suck it up," chided Polly. "You wanna get better or not?"

"Polly, be nice," interjected Hop Pop. He finished tying the knot and stepped back. He gave his handiwork an intent once-over. "That'll do it. Now all yew have to do is drink some tea and yew'll be right as rain. Set the kettle for me, boy."

"Okay. But keep out the supplies. I think Anne broke my hand."

"I did not!" Anne tried to swat at him, but Sprig hopped away with a laugh.

"Stay still girl," ordered Hop Pop, settling a hand against her chest and keeping her in place. "If that cast dries and yer arm ain't in the right position, I'm gonna have to do it over."

Anne huffed and stared at her arm. She could see that the white goo was rapidly hardening. As gross as it was having a cast made out of bug boogers, it was also kind of cool. "So when it hardens, we're done?"

"Almost," said Hop Pop. "Yew just have to drink the tea."

"What's special about the tea?"

"You'll find out," said Polly with a snicker.

"That was an evil laugh," said Anne with narrowed eyes. She whipped her gaze between Polly, Hop Pop and Sprig, who was tending to the pot of boiling water. "Why is she laughing like that?"

"Don't listen to Polly," said Hop Pop, shooting the pollywog a reprimanding glare. "She's just tryin' to rile yew up."

"It's working."

"Water's almost ready!" called Sprig. "Can I make the tea?"

"No," said Hop Pop bluntly, going over to the stove and shooing Sprig to the side.

Anne watched as he combined various herbs and mushrooms to the pot. Her heart started to pick up its pace when she realized the consistency was turning into a thick black paste. "No," she whispered in horror.

"Yes," said Polly gleefully.

"Polly!"

"I can't help it! Your face is gonna be hilarious!"

After a few minutes Hop Pop poured the concoction into a mug. He brought it over to Anne, who promptly sat on her hand. "No way," she said passionately. "A hundred percent nah. You're crazy."

Hop Pop's brow arched. "Crazy, eh? We'll see how crazy I am when yer arm is fit as a fiddle. Drink it."

"I am not drinking that." The smell wafted to Anne's nostrils and her face contorted. "Ugh! It smells like death!"

"Tastes like it too," said Sprig feelingly.

"And you thought the bug boogers were bad," teased Polly.

"Yew two ain't helpin'" snapped Hop Pop. "Anne, yer drinkin' this tea."

His authoritative tone made it clear that he was going to force her to drink it if he had to. Anne gingerly took the mug. "First off, this is not tea. Secondly, what does it even do?"

"The healin' properties in the herbs will heal yer arm within the next couple of days."

Anne blinked. "You're telling me that this gunk will fix my arm in just a few days?"

"Yup."

"Days? Not weeks?"

"Am I not speakin' clearly or are yew not listenin'?"

The concept of having her arm healed within a few days was enough to give Anne the motivation she needed to drink the tea, which smelled strangely of tar and zombie flesh. Not that she knew what zombie flesh smelled like, but if she had to guess, it would be the scent of Hop Pop's magic bone fixing tea.

"Sprig, pinch my nose."

"Okay!"

Sprig leaned over and pinched her nose shut. Anne chugged the tea with her sense of smell cut off. It was thick against her tongue and travelled slowly down her throat. After a minute she had to wave Sprig away so she could breathe.

"Ugh!" she gagged, hunching over in revulsion. "I'm gonna throw up!"

"Yer okay!" soothed Hop Pop, rubbing circles into her back. "Just breathe."

Anne took a few gulping breaths, her shoulders shuddering. There was still half a cup to go and she braced herself before downing the rest. She then slammed the empty mug on the floor and raised her arm victoriously.

"Nice!" said Polly.

"Good girl," praised Hop Pop, patting her hand. "Yer all done. Now go rest up."

The exhaustion was creeping through her body and sleep definitely sounded like a great idea. Anne stood up and started for the cellar door, but Hop Pop said, "Yew can sleep in my room for the next few days."

"I can't kick you out of your own room," protested Anne. "My room is fine."

"Yew ain't kickin' me out and I ain't askin'," countered Hop Pop. "Go. Keep the door open so I can keep an eye on yew."

Warmth spread through Anne's chest and she smiled. "Okay. If you say so. Thanks."

She went into Hop Pop's room and crawled under the covers. The mattress was warm from the sun streaming in through the open window above his bed. She snuggled into the pillow, her arm secure in its sling and resting against her chest. She could hear Sprig, Polly and Hop Pop conversing and she closed her eyes, drifting off amongst the sounds that had become so comforting and familiar.

…

As much as he tried, Hop Pop wasn't able to convince Anne to stay in bed the next morning. She was bound and determined to help the townspeople collect their stuff. He had a good feeling he knew why she felt obligated to be there, but she practically sprinted out of the house and he didn't have time to speak with her.

He waited until after, when his family helped their town unload their possessions from the toads' wagon. Bog, Fens and Mire sent Anne glowers of disgust and one threatening comment, but did not otherwise engage.

"Phew! Finally!" exclaimed Sprig as they walked home after their job was finished. "I'm starved! Can we eat now?"

"Sure can," answered Hop Pop.

Sprig and Polly cheered. Anne gave a small smile, but her heart wasn't in it. Hop Pop glanced at her and said knowingly, "It's not yer fault."

"What?"

"The toads would have taken the stuff whether yew had been there or not."

Anne furrowed her brow and kicked at the ground with her yellow sneaker. "I guess. But I helped. I was stupid."

"No yew weren't," said Hop Pop sternly. "Yew wanted the town's respect and yew thought that was the way to get it."

"Didn't exactly work out the way I expected it to," said Anne, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm sorry. You were right. I should have kept my distance."

"Yew should have," agreed Hop Pop. "And if yew had, Archie would have spent a night without a bed, and Wally wouldn't have had beetle jerky to cheer him up."

Anne looked at him in surprise. "How did you-?"

"A lot of the townspeople came up to tell me what a fine young girl yew are," said Hop Pop with a proud smile. "How yew snuck them what yew could, even though yew knew the toads wouldn't like it."

"It wasn't much," said Anne with a frown. "It was just some food and a pet bed."

"Oh, it meant a lot to them. And yew know what, even if yew hadn't joined up with the toads, we'd still end up in the same place, because yew never would have let them take Bessie. Yew still would have challenged them. Bravery and nobility are in yer heart, Anne."

"Aw, you think so?" asked Anne with a wide smile.

"I know so," said Hop Pop with certainty. "So don't spend another second worryin' about yer choices, because as far as I'm concerned, yew made all the right ones."

"That really means a lot," said Anne gratefully. She knelt down slightly so she could loop Hop Pop into a one-armed hug. "Thank you, for taking care of me."

"I promised I would, didn't I?" asked Hop Pop, giving her an affectionate pat on the back. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect yew in the first place."

There was regret in his voice and Anne hugged him tighter. "Don't even," she said firmly. "If I shouldn't feel guilty for the part I played in the toad tax takeover, then you shouldn't feel guilty because of what they did to me. You were totally going to take them on with…what was that, a rake?"

"It was a pitchfork, Anne. Clearly I'm not givin' yew enough farm chores," said Hop Pop with a shake of his head. "But yer right."

"To be honest, I was kinda worried you might say something to them this morning," continued Anne. "You kept looking at them."

"Oh, I was fixin' to give them a piece of my mind," said Hop Pop darkly. "But this was yer battle, not mine. I just wanted to make sure they wouldn't lay another hand on yew."

"Even they weren't that stupid," said Anne with a snicker.

Anne straightened and they continued on their way. Hop Pop folded his arms behind his back and said sincerely, "I'm real proud of yew, kiddo. Yew got a good, strong heart."

Anne beamed at him, and Hop Pop found himself wondering how he had gone so long in life without that smile in it. "Aw, thanks! I'm proud of you too."

"Guys, come on!" Sprig's voice drifted down the path. "We're starved!"

"We're dying of hunger!" wailed Polly. "Hurry up!"

Hop Pop chuckled. "Better pick up the pace. How do pill bug pancakes sound, Anne?"

"My favourite!"


End file.
